


[Podfic] Another Auld Lang Syne

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, English Accent, First Kiss, Holidays, M/M, New Year, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Podfic, Post Season/Series4, Snow, Soundcloud, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: There had been years of missed chances.





	1. Bundled Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Another Auld Lang Syne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967392) by [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/pseuds/DiscordantWords). 



> Christmas is finally approaching in the land of Lockedinjohnlock! In Locky tradition (begun two years ago) I present to you an advent calendar of Holiday smush and loveliness, wrapped up in a blanket of angst! (Doesn't it make the happy ending all the happier??) Warmest thanks to DiscordantWords (who I think is very inaptly named; her words are anything BUT discordant!) for permission to podfic. MWAH! 
> 
> As some of these chapters are quite short, and in the interests of giving you good value (!LOL), most days will see two or three chapters posted.
> 
> Have a very chilled holiday season, whatever you celebrate and try to keep in mind WHY we celebrate what we do (chiefly to be thankful for and treasure our nearest and dearest, I seem to remember!) Aside from my tiny family of four, you lovely peeps are my family; my *extended* family and I am very grateful for you and treasure you beyond measure.

 

Now it's finished, here's the playlist, in full.


	2. Wish List




	3. Fruit Cake




	4. Snowball Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 3 chapters today. The angst ramps up!


	5. Mistletoe




	6. Cold




	7. Christmas Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another three chapters to see you into the weekend. Don't shout at me, there's a cliff-hanger. DiscordantWords is a bit good at those, so you mustn't blame me!
> 
> This weekend is cleaning and Christmas decorating for me. Hope you have a good one, too!


	8. Warming Up




	9. Ghosts of Christmas Past




	10. Food and Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another three chapters today, just because I love you to bits!


	11. Violin




	12. Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL Warning for singing!


	13. In Front of the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, I will answer comments. I promise. After next weekend, I should have a little more time to spare to thank you properly for your lovely interactions. I've been utterly immersed in a special project for the past few weeks but the end of the tunnel is in view at last!


	14. Naughty or Nice




	15. The Case of the Frozen Corpse




	16. Stuck at Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of slightly longer chapters today!


	17. Scarf and Coat




	18. Favourite Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today, you lovely people! Hope your week is going well. I'm making reindeer biscuits and Grinch kebabs today for my hubby's 40+ children! I don't know about them, but *I've* got end-of-term fever!


	19. Father Christmas




	20. Icicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am laughing and crying right now. My Big Project is finished. I completed the final edit not 10 minutes ago and will spend the rest of the evening uploading it, downloading it and sending it to my lady's chamber! I can't believe it's done - I have been working on it intermittently since mid-August and constantly and consistently since mid October. I'm finished a week ahead of time, so I have an extra weekend before Christmas to deck the halls.   
> Oh, I can't express the relief of not just a met deadline but an exceeded one. I'm dancing!!!


	21. Longest Night




	22. Party Time




	23. Did You Bring Your Gun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We welcomed a new member into our family yesterday, a beautiful, 6mo Red Collar rescue puppy, who we have named Polly Poppet. She's a glorious, bouncy bundle of fun and I think we'll have our work cut out for the next 6 months!!  
> Just thought I'd share!


	24. Holy Night




	25. I Feel the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today! Christmas Day at 221b, followed by the beginnings of the trip to Bath.


	26. Cleaning Up




	27. Thank God That's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John finally meets up with Sarah and (very briefly) Raj.   
> Just one chapter today, but I'm sure you won't mind, given how it ends!


	28. Many Happy Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, we're getting towards our lovely denouement. Two chapters today. Sherlock comes to some conclusions but John has to make his way home, before any of that can be realised!


	29. Bad Weather




	30. Auld Lang Syne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how patient you have been! Your patience will now be rewarded, you lovely people!
> 
> Many thanks, again to DiscordantWords for permission to podfic. Hopefully you have scored a couple of new readers.
> 
> Join me on Monday for my final Christmas offering - in fact my final offering for 2018!


	31. New Year




End file.
